1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in articles of lingerie, more particularly, to a slip capable of being used with dresses and skirts provided with slits at the lower edges thereof.
2. Description of the Invention
Many dresses and skirts have front, back or side slits extending upwardly from the lower edges thereof. These slits are provided for style, freedom of movement and other purposes. The slips which are generally selected for use with these dresses and skirts also have split front, back or side panels. However, these slips do not always precisely match up in location to the slits in the dresses and skirts so that portions of the slips often protrude from the slits. This mismatch is generally due to tapering, slits or other variations in the hemline design of the dresses and skirts no matter how high or wide the slits in the slips are. This mismatch is especially noticeable during walking.
To date, conventional slips that have been made to be worn with dresses and skirts of the type having the slits in the lower margins thereof are slips that have similar straight cut slits or with generally rounded lower corners. A slip of this type typically only stays lined up with the edges of a slit when the wearer is standing. As soon as the wearer walks, the slit in her skirt, whether it is in the back, the front or to one side, will shift from side to side and flap open to reveal the adjacent portion of the slip. Since the slip is not connected to the dress or skirt, it does not move with the dress or skirt and in most cases protrudes from the slit in the dress or skirt.
This showing of the slip is a problem which exasperates many women who are style conscious, who wish to wear clothing properly, and who consider it improper to allow a slip to show through the slits of a dress or skirt. Because of this problem, a need exists for an improved slip which eliminates the showing of the slip through the slit of a dress or skirt yet the slip still needs to be operable for its main purpose of blocking the light passing through the dress or skirt so as to avoid silhouetting the legs of the wearer. The present invention satisfies this need.
3. Description of Prior Art
Prior disclosures in this field of women's slips include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,066,308; 3,164,843; and 4,427,959.